A Short Field Guide to Mary Sues in the DP Fandom
by Tatiana Eleyna
Summary: Do you know whether the character you have just stumbled upon is a Sue? Well fear no more, this guide is here to save the day! Not meant to be taken seriously, but you can use it if you want to.
1. Mary Sues

**This is something very random that popped into my head during the middle of the night, and wouldn't go away until I wrote it down. I warn you, what goes through my head at 1:00 AM is not sane. I cannot be held responsible for any allergic reactions you might suffer while reading my randomness.**

**Enjoy my midnight insanity! 8D**

**~Tatiana**

**Disclaimer: In addition to not being responsible for anyone's allergic reactions, I do not own Danny Phantom. Unfortunately, I do own Rose Mary Sue Harry Potter Josephyne Sy'lver Flower Bella Swan Chrysanthe'mum Kawaii Desu Chuck Norris Bluebell Edward Cullen Victorya Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way Kiwi Kandy Steph'anye Stra'wberry Sparkles, and this story...er...field guide. I also do not mean to offend anyone with this work.  
**

* * *

The Sue is one of the most dreaded and powerful entities the author can create. Also known to some by its scientific name, _Angstius Sueus_.

This soulless, hollow creature is usually female, and is created when the will of the suethor overpowers canon. It then forms into something, usually a halfa, who has an abnormal appearance and fixation on something. Usually Danny.

Most of the time, they will attempt to make Danny fall in love with them, usually through unsuccessful methods, such as appearing when least expected, hovering around him, and constantly talking to and pestering him.

Sues vary in appearance and it can be hard to tell them from other members of the species they are impersonating, but most of the time, they stick out like a sore thumb. A few traits that are common to the female Sues are listed below.

**- Extremely skinny (almost or beyond the point of being anorexic)**

**- Often described with poetic terms  
**

**- Very beautiful  
**

**- Huge boobs**

**- Eyes that change color, but are usually green in ghost form**

**- Very curvy**

**- Ridiculously long and often unnaturally colored hair, which is usually white in ghost form**

**- A tendency to wear clothing that shows a bit too much skin, or an exact copy of Danny's clothing, whether it be everyday or the jumpsuit**

**- Extremely long and often unpronounceable name, such as Rose Mary Sue Harry Potter Josephyne Sy'lver Flower Bella Swan Chrysanthe'mum Kawaii Desu Chuck Norris Bluebell Edward Cullen Victorya Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way Kiwi Kandy Steph'anye Stra'wberry Sparkles**

The main reason that this creature is so dreaded, is not because of their annoyance (although this is a very good reason), but rather of their abilities. They warp canon to suit their suethor's needs and wants, often with little resistance from the canon characters themselves.

They can be killed by normal means, but this is almost impossible, seeing as how powerful they are. The best and most effective way to kill them is to use logic and a spork. Under normal circumstances, logic means nothing in the presence of a Sue, but if you can keep your wits about you, and call into question what the Sue is doing, their form can be destabilized. The spork attack has to be kept up, and as time progresses, the Sue will continue to destabilize into a puddle of toxic radioactive sparkly rainbow goop, regardless of their initial gender.

* * *

**Well, there it is. I am horrified by what I have done here. Then again, not really! 8D **

**Constructive criticism is very welcome!**


	2. Gary Stus

**I don't know what possessed me to add on another chapter to this monstrosity I've created. (Might have had something to do with reviews, but then again, who knows...) Please excuse the Twilight references, I just couldn't help myself! 8D**

**Enjoy!  
**

**~Tatiana  
**

******Disclaimer: In addition to not being responsible for my own insanity, I do not own Danny Phantom (or Twilight). I also do not mean to offend anyone with this work.**

* * *

While Sues in and of themselves tend to be fascinating creatures, their male counterparts are often unfortunately overlooked. This creature is known to the scientific community as _Sparkleus Stuus_.

Like their female counterparts, Stus are the tool of the Suethor, and are often used as distractions for Sam, so the author's Sue can make Danny fall in love with her. Stus employ the same annoying wooing techniques that Sues do. They are often plastic cut outs of more popular characters, only perfected. It just shows how drab and unimaginative these creatures really are.

**A few good points to identifying a Stu:**

**- Dark and sad eyes**

**- Has a tragic and angst filled past  
**

**- Often Goth or Emo**

**- Tend to attract almost every female (and some males) within 50 miles of them**

**- Extremely long and elaborate name (and sometimes rhymes with Sedward Sullen)**

**- Often very heroic and self sacrificing**

**- Often buff and has a melodic voice**

**- Sparkles in the sunlight**

**- Extremely rich**

**- Usually looks like Tom Cruise or Brad Pitt**

**- Is usually an extremely powerful halfa that looks exactly like Danny in ghost form**

Stus seem to have a great talent for making canon characters act OOC, usually involving some cheesy romance that makes all the readers want to hurl. For some odd reason, you hardly ever see a Stu paired up with a Sue.

* * *

**Constructive criticism is welcome! Thanks for reading! 8D  
**


End file.
